


Don't Stop Believin'

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, mentions of dubconning, tw: dentists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare brings Arthur and Eames together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Believin'

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my understanding of how A/E fic SHOULD be. I use British spellings, okay? so don't get on my case about that.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE note the TRIGGER WARNING for dentists 'cause one person already has jumped my shit about wanting a trigger warning but there was a warning on there already when the fic was uploaded because I'm very careful to warn for things like that. I will ask the Mod to corroborate my story if I have too.

Arthur tossed and turned and whimpered until he woke up gasping and sweaty, twisted in the white sheets.  
  
Beside him, Eames murmured in a silky voice, "what's wrong, my little love?"  
  
"I'm not your love," Arthur riposted, glaring. "I was drunk."  
  
"Not anymore you aren't," Eames growled, silencing Arthur with a capturing kiss. Their tongues danced and weaved together for a few luscious moments and then the smaller man pulled away, panting.  
  
"It was nothing. I had a bad dream, that's all," Arthur said to his loveur.  
  
"What was it about?" Eames purred, rubbing his large hand on his smaller loveur's tummy.  
  
"I dreamed I went to the dentist and I had to have a root canal," Arthur admitted, blushing and turning away so the larger man wouldn't see his weakness.  
  
"You mustn't be afraid to dream a little better, darling," Eames groaned.  
  
Arthur laughed along with Eames at the shared memory of their stressful time together. That was all in the past, though. Ariadne and her girlfriend had gotten married and Dom and Saito had gotten married and everyone was happy except them, because Arthur just wanted to be alone with his pain but it seemed that Eames was always there, dubconning him in vulnerable moments.  
  
He was so huge and sexy and commanding, though. Arthur looked at his slim schoular's fingers, wrapped in Eames' strong, meaty ones.  
  
"I do have a dentist appointment today, though."  
  
"Have you been brushing your teeth, sweetcakes?" Eames huffed.  
  
"I'm not your sweetcakes. But yes. And flossing every day."  
  
"Then everything will be OK. I'll make sure of it," Eames roared, and then his hand grasped the smaller man's cock while his finger forced inside Eames's tight opening. Then he pushed in another huge finger and then a third. When Arthur was stretched, they made love.  
  
"You're mine, aren't you, my hot fudge sundae?" Eames panted as he moved inside Arthur's slender body.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm always yours," Arthur keened and mewled, arching off the bed to meet his loveur's thrusts.  
  
When it was over they padded to the kitchen and drank some orange juice.  
  
Eames watched Arthur's Adams apple bob up and down hungrily. He cocked an eyebrow at the smaller man.  
  
Arthur twisted his lip up. "Yes, I'll go brush my teeth again," he told his loveur. They laughed and then they talked about all the children they would adopt when they got married.  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Don't Stop Believin'] - Fan Mix & Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232873) by Anonymous 




End file.
